A Certain Fate
by MaoIsSleepy
Summary: Ritsuko Itagaki had always been wealthy in the money department. In the friend department, not so much. Whether that was because she moved so often or because she was a brat... She would be the only one who couldn't tell you that. But, hey, finding out your dad is the boss of the D' Angelo family isn't easy! And now he expects her to befriend the Vongola Decimo? No Thanks! OCx?
1. A Certain Fate

**Have you ever finally started to watch something after seeing it for years? For the longest time, I'd heard so much about KHR but I'd never watched it. Hey, 200 plus episodes was intimidating. But this summer I took the time to sit down and start it. The next thing I knew, I was watching it every spare second I had. Now it's one of my all-time favorite. BTW, this will take place in the anime, and we'll see about moving on to the manga part. Since I haven't actually read them yet... hehe.**

** Ritsuko just popped into my head, and I couldn't get rid of her. She kept hounding on me to write her fic already. So, I did. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Prologue: A Certain Fate_

* * *

I stared at my mom and dad blankly, blinking rapidly as I let their words sink in.

"...Huh?"  
My mom ran her slender fingers through her dark hair. Her eyes looked tired.

"You heard me. You'll be transferring schools."

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I looked at my mom, and then my dad, saw their expressions, and realized that they were completely serious. They had called me into my dad's home office (which he barely used, since he was barely ever home) to "give some news".

"What? Why?" I questioned. The school I was currently attending had a top-notch gymnastics team, which was the only reason I was attending it. I couldn't possibly see why I would need to transfer schools now.  
My mom glanced at my father, and he took it as a sign to continue for her.

"You are aware of my... Current occupation, yes?" He raised his eyebrow.

I nodded solemnly. I would never forget the day my father finally revealed the truth to me; that he was the boss of a large Mafia family. The meaning of it all never really sunk in, but it explained quite a lot of the habits I noticed from my dad (like his month long absences and our large family fortune).He was the _boss_, the big-shot, the leader, and he kept it from me for twelve years. I felt bitter about it, obviously. What made everything worse was that he barely spoke to me, before or after I knew the truth. I guess he was just too busy.

"Unfortunately," he resumed. "Our D' Angelo family had an enemy made of another, a very large, very powerful family. For many years we've been at odds; fighting for territory, money, supplies..." He trailed off, and his fingers, formally folded neatly over his desk, drummed the wooden surface. The movement caught my eye, and I noticed he wasn't wearing his wedding ring among his collection. A few things clicked into place at that.  
"Our relationship was so bad that we were on the brink of a war. They killed our men, we killed their men... It was unavoidable that a treaty be made, or the families risked going to war."  
My dad closed his eyes in acceptance, as if he had said those exact words many times. He most likely had. From what I had gathered, treaties with other families were taken very seriously, especially so if they were formally enemies.

My mom decided to take it from there.

"The treaty meant that the D' Angelo's were now their allies and we would cease our attacks, if..."

"If?" I echoed, wishing she would just get to the point. My dad was the one with that bad habit, so I was rather annoyed at how secretive she was being at the moment. One parent like that was bad enough.

"If you became friends with the boy next in-line for their Boss position," my dad interrupted, folding his hands.

"No way," I interjected immediately. "I'm not transferring schools again to hang out with a snotty big-shot," I scowled. My dad rubbed the bridge of his nose, muttering something that sounded like, 'typical.' Could you blame me for refusing? Gymnastics was my only hobby, and I'd be damned to transfer as a favor for my _dad._ It'd be painful just to talk to someone like him, the leader of an entire world-wide organization, let alone be friends with him.

"Listen, Ritsuko, all you have to do is pretend to warm up with him and maybe make a couple public appearances over the years. That's all," my dad elaborated. I crossed my arms.

He had leverage over me; I could transfer school and still do gymnastics, as long as he paid whoever the right amount, and I couldn't use the argument of leaving my friends. I had none, and he knew it. Besides, I'd transferred schools many times; _way_ too many times. All of these 'points' were not held against me by word, but by a knowing look in his grey eyes.

"But-" I started, only to be cut short.

"Frankly, your opinion on the matter is unnecessary. Everything's already been finalized. Your new school is expecting you to attend class next Monday."

My mouth dropped open in shock. Today was Friday, which meant he had snuck around and transferred me without asking at least a week ago. Figures my dad would pull such a cheap move.

"You and your mother will be staying in an apartment," he added, "and that is final."

I could not voice my objections fast enough. The next thing I knew, two of my father's men escorted me out the door and into the hallway. They wore tailored suits like my father, but their arms were twice as thick as his. If I recalled correctly, their names were Carlos and Alonzo. I had always seen them, even when I was little, but they were often silent, and even my dad didn't call them by name. I never felt liked by them, but their facial expressions, and their hidden eyes (sunglasses, _inside? Really?_), made it difficult to believe they liked anything at all. I was probably just a spoiled brat to them.

I turned to my mother, who had independently followed me (as in, she wasn't escorted out by cheery old Carlos and Alonzo). Her mouth was set into a harsh line.

"Yes, well, I suppose dumping all of that on me is typical dad," I spat, my eyes hard. However, instead of fuming with me (my mom and I were much closer), like how I thought she would, my mom, closed her eyes and sighed.

"Ritsuko, there's something else your father decided not to mention."

"Oh, joy," I frowned. Anymore life-altering news, and I would probably lock myself in my room for a couple of days. I'm not joking, I've done it before. It took my maid, Fiona, three days to convince me to come out.

"Yes well..." She rubbed the bridge of her nose, signaling the formation of a headache.  
My eye caught her bare finger. The surprise must have shown on my features, since my mother sympathetically patted my shoulder.

"So the reason you're moving with me, and not staying here..." I trailed off.  
She nodded.  
"I'm divorcing your father."

As awful as I made my father sound, I hadn't actually expected this. My mother never really seemed to need a loving husband, but she had seemed to need my dad's benefits. My grandparents had practically arranged their marriage, money being the main reason why. I could never picture my mother, whom was very lady-like, in anything other than the finest silk with the biggest diamond ring on her finger. She just oozed wealth, solely in her demeanor. She must have received enough cash promised for our future.

I sure hoped that meant Fiona was moving with us.

"So, where are we actually going?" I asked suddenly, still ornery from my father's lack of couth. My mom placed her fingers at her chin, her habit whenever she tried to remember something.

"Let's see… A small town called Namimori."

* * *

**Well, that's my prologue. I'm not exactly sure if you can tell what Ritsuko's personality is like yet, but it's not something I want to rush. This was also kind of short, but I felt it right to end it where I did. Hopefully next chapter will be longer, but this time around, I'll be deciding the chapters, not by their word count, but by content. If I see an ending, I'll use it. **

**Oh, yes: I'm very unsure of who I should pair Ritsuko with. Tsuna, Hibari, or someone else? (It can't be Yamamoto or Xanxus for certain reasons that will become apparent eventually).**

**I'm very excited about this story. Ritsuko's weapon, her powers, her family, her role; I'm super proud of it all.  
I'm trying my hardest to flesh her out, and to avoid making her a Mary-sue, so please stick around! And please Review! Seriously, that would make my day. Another thing I would like to add;**

**Please give this a chance. I know a lot of the things in this story may seem out of place, or automatically Mary-sue, but I really did try to justify everything, although sometimes that won't happen until much later in the story. Again, Please review, and I'll see you next time!**


	2. A Strange New Environment

**Chapter 1! Woohoo! I realize that this isn't that popular yet since there's only a Prologue, but please review! Even if you didn't like it! Tell me why, and I can make it better. **

**TO THE AMAZING PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED:**

_Shirayukiz-Ringo:_ **Thank you so much for taking the time to review- and my first one, nonetheless. It means a lot. And thank you for the pairing suggestion. I was thinking about Gokudera as well, but I'm still so undeceive! I'm just trying not to rush it. Thanks again!**

* * *

_juneamber:_** Thank you so very, very much for the long review! I love the Varia too, but I am hesitant about pairing her with Squalo, mostly because of the age difference. Wait, is there an age difference? Of course, I could always make it one-sided. Bel... Gah, another good suggestion! I think I should wait and see!**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: A Strange New Environment_

* * *

"Class, I'd like you to welcome the new student, who's transferring here today. I know you must be excited about _another_ one, so soon, too, but please keep the behavior under control. Ah, yes, meet Itagaki Ritsuko," my new Sensei introduced. Clad in my new beige (and itchy) uniform, I stepped into my new classroom.

Namimori was roughly only half the size of Hideaki Academy (my old school). Never before had I been to such a small community, and I've transferred schools over eight times. I turned around and wrote my name on the black board in chalk, and then I turned back to the class. This was _really _awkward.

"Hello," I began, since no one else seemed to say anything. "I'm Itagaki Ritsuko. It's a pleasure to meet you all," That was as formal as could be. My eyes swept the classroom. Some faces were excited, probably just for the fact that there was a new student, some were uninterested, and some were friendly. This I was not use to, since rich kids never seemed particularly interested in anything besides themselves.

The Sensei chuckled, like he was witnessing a shy five-year old hide behind back because she was scared of new people. I scowled at my feet, already becoming annoyed. For some reason, I felt a haughty 'Your-so-beneath-me-I-can't-even-see-you-' air about him. But he wasn't from a prestigious Academy, was he? At Hideaki, the teachers would suck up to you so much that it would be nearly impossible to fail a class. (but in their defense, Hideaki Academy had some of the best teachers in the country, so it wasn't like you wouldn't learn there, even if you were stupid). This guy had probably never dealt with a student who gets more money for her monthly allowance than his yearly salary (I'm actually not quite sure whether that could be considered a joke, or a true statement). It looked as if there had been a role reversal between the students and teachers. Poor people were so foreign to me.

"Just for a quick 'get-to-know-you', why don't you tell us a few of the things that you like and don't like," Sensei pushed, again with that 'higher-than-you' attitude.  
I curtly nodded at him before clearing my throat.

"I like Gymnastics," I droned.

"And?" He pushed. Why would anyone want to know what I didn't like? There was a whole list; both he and this school were on it.

"And I dislike... A lot of things." There, that was easy (and truthful). I didn't need to offend anyone yet, not before I at least meet my target…

I blinked in surprise at little audible squeals (male, oddly enough) and content sighs.

'She's so cool!'

'Super calm, and cold!'

'I bet she's pretty smart, too!'

My scowl deepened. More whispering erupted. Good Lord, these students were stranger than I had first thought.

"Well, Itagaki-san, you can take that empty seat in the fourth row," the teacher informed me. I nodded again and strolled down the rows of students.

I couldn't help it; the moment I realized which one he was, I found myself staring straight at him; Sawada Tsunayoshi, that is. The future Vongola Decimo, and my (hopefully) future friend.

* * *

**The Day Before:**

* * *

_I flipped the photograph over multiple times, glaring holes into it. My legs were crossed underneath me as I sat on the balcony outside my mom's new room. Lush red pillows surrounded me and supported my back._

_"This _kid_ is the Vongola Decimo?!" I half asked, half screamed. This boy, whom was timidly staring back at me, frozen in a fame, was the last thing I'd expected. His hair was spiked up and messing, his build was small and the way he was standing was awkward. His eyes were way too big for his head, and his face was too innocent, too soft. Supposedly, this boy was my age, but I didn't buy it._

_My mother nodded at me, unzipping the first of her suitcases and gathering her toiletries into her arms. I had finished unpacking what I had too, but I was still technically undone. Most of my clothes were arriving by jet any minute now, but Fiona said she would take care of that. For now, I needed to talk to my mom and get the detail of this 'daughterly favor'._

_"Yes." Mom glanced at me and noticed how appalled I was._

_"But he's..." I tried to think a single word to describe him, but I could not think of one. He was just so…_

_"Give him a break, Ritsuko. He's had a similar situation to yours..." My mom scolded half-heartedly. Earlier she had made the argument that this wouldn't be so bad, since I could use some friends. Apparently, becoming 'friends' with people you don't necessarily like is an important business skill _every_ wealthy woman should know. But I didn't understand what my mother said; what _situation_ was _I_ in? I glanced up and watched my mom heft her next bag onto her king sized bed. This one was packed with shoes, each of different shape and color, but all worth the same price; a lot._

_"He was only recently told of his heritage, so he wasn't exactly raised up to be boss material," she elaborated. "Just like how your father dumped your heritage on you and expected you to be okay with it." I scowled deeply at that memory._

"_I don't care what _he_ wants, I'm not becoming boss of the D' Angelo family. If this whole little assignment his way of convincing me otherwise…" I spat. My mom shook her head._

"_No, honey, he doesn't expect you to be that anymore. I think you made your intentions very clear," Mom said, bemused. "Although, befriending the Vongola Decimo is what he considers you compensation. I would say it's a small price to pay." My gaze returned to the picture, now that the focus had been brought back to him. _

_"He may as well just give the candidate title up, like me," I scoffed. "…Wait," I jumped up from my perch on the outside balcony, stepping right next to Mom. She calmly glanced up at my alarm, which only served to make me more nervous._

_"There are other candidates besides him, right!?" I could barely imagine an entire Famigilia being stuck with just this kid. They would definitely need the D' Angelo family as an ally. I wondered how the rest of the world felt about this boy, and I pitied them. My mom gave me a grim look._

_"There is another..." She informed me. I breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. "Unfortunately, he's the complete opposite."_

_"Unfortunately?!" I echoed. Wasn't that the kind of person they needed? Strong instead of weak, charming instead of awkward?_

_"The _extreme_ complete opposite. The man's positively spoiled,' my mom scowled and then muttered something I could not catch. I assumed she'd actually met the man.  
"Anyway, when you see Sawada Tsunayoshi for the first time tomorrow, don't approach him right away. Just analyze him for a while, see what he's like, what he's interested in, who his allies are, stuff like that. It could be the difference between the success of this 'assignment', or completely pissing the Vongola off," Mom warned, causing me to groan. That seemed like a lot of work with very little benefits._

_"Dad said I didn't _actually_ have to be friends with this guy, as long as we looked like we were friends in public." Yes, so my argument wasn't the strongest, but I'd be damned if I actually had to go through with this._

_My mom cracked her knuckles and rolled her shoulders before she sat down at the foot of her bed. Her lips formed a wry smile. Affection ran through me; although my mom could be considered the epitome of wealth and royalty, around me she allowed herself to actually be human. _

_"The public is smarter than it seems. Some people can see trough deceit like a window. It's better to try and form a real bond and to fail than to fake it from the beginning." _

_I took a seat next to her, sinking into the bed's softness. If I were to do this for anyone, it'd be my mom. I really appreciated how her words and demeanor made this task seem less important than it really was. It helped to calm my nerves._

"_Fine. But what makes you think he'll even warm up to me? I'm not interested in liking him at all, and it might be kind of obvious. I've never been good at making friends."_

_She knew that all too well; when I was little, my teachers often called her to speak about my lack of social skills, and how I never worked well with others. Perhaps I would have had a few friends despite my difficult behavior (in truth, it was never actually mine, but adults believed what they wanted to), but I would just transfer schools before anyone really got use to my personality._

_Mom shrugged. "You'll figure it out," she patted my back before abruptly standing at the sound of beating wings._

"_I'd say your clothes are here. How about we actually help poor Fiona out this time?" I groaned again, but this time it was light hearted. I placed the picture of Sawada Tsunayoshi on the night stand face down. Perhaps I'd forget about him for the moment if he was out of sight._

"_Alright," I relented again. My mom was the only person who could make me do so willingly. "Let's go."_

* * *

**Presently:**

* * *

He looked just like he did in his photograph. I felt a dreaded twist of disappointment in my gut. This kid was a total wimp. Maybe I had been half expecting some sort of pleasant surprise; some people take awful pictures.

I must've actually scowled at Sawada Tsunayoshi, for he squealed and paled as his large brown eyes caught mine. He spun around in his chair so fast that I thought he would fall over. I took my seat. I was only row behind him and two desks to his left, closer to the windows. This was a good spot, for I could watch him while still facing forward towards the black board.

The Sensei invited me to ask questions if he brought up something I didn't know yet. I informed him that I wouldn't have the problem. He chuckled hauntingly again before starting his lesson. He called on me to answer three times in a row, which wasn't a problem, since this school was behind Hideaki Academy, and much less detailed.

I stared at Sawada Tsunayoshi's back throughout the entire day. His shoulders were hunched, and his ears were tinted red, as if he knew I was watching him.

'Let him,' I thought stubbornly.

The bell rang and interrupted the teacher. The familiar emptiness and pangs of hunger informed me that it was already lunch time. It had caught me by surprise, but I guess my thoughts were pretty rapid today.

Sawada Tsunayoshi turned and peeked at me before whipping back to the front of the room. I thought I saw him shiver. Shrugging, I stretched my arms and yawned.

Fiona had sculpted onigiri for me to share with new friends (yeah, right). I chewed it slowly, recalling the hysterical time I had tried to make my own. Her were much better; mine weren't even edible.

Not unexpectedly, many of the students approached me. They were being polite to the new transfer student.

"Welcome to Namimori!"

"I hope you like it here!"

"How are you getting along so far?"

"Where did you use to go to school?"

I frowned at them, but I answered their questions to the best of my abilities. Keeping one eye on Sawada Tsunayoshi and having a conversation at the same time (with quite a few people) was very difficult. Some seemed to notice my lack of interest and scurried off, while most seemed oblivious (which was very unfortunate, for they had to learn what I really was like the hard way).

"Hideaki Academy!? Really?!" One girl gasped. I rolled my eyes, but nodded nonetheless.

"Is your family that wealthy?" Another nod from yours-truly.

"Why'd you come here, then? Hideaki Academy is one top-notch palace."

My eyes flicked to a newcomer; some apathetic girl with dark wavy hair and crossed arms. Her question had seemed... Less than polite. But what she had said was true; Hideaki was a much more prestigious and well-embellished school. Namimori, albeit somewhat new, seemed run down and wrecked compared to it. I knew someone would question my motivations for transferring, so I'd already had an answer ready.

"My mother's job," I stated simply. My gaze returned to Sawada Tsunayoshi, only to receive quite a shock. Two boys stood at his desk. My mom had said he was pretty much friendless.

The first new boy had spiked black hair and tanned skin. He was easily the tallest kid in the class; he was also easily the most attractive, with a strong chin and warm caramel eyes. The second had a slouching figure, and his hands were in his pockets. He also could have been the most attractive person in the class. He was glaringly foreign, with odd silver hair. Both had more than half the females in the class gazing dreamily at them.

My brow creased in confusion. Wimpy Sawada Tsunayoshi was hanging out with a sporty Adonis and a delinquent model? This school was stranger than I thought.

Sawada Tsunayoshi peeked at me again before squeaking and ducking his head. I watched him dig out his bento from his bag and stand up with the two boys, all the while glancing in my direction and covering his face. He scurried out of the classroom, causing me to curse inwardly. He must be planning on eating on the roof, since he had packed food and didn't need to go to the cafeteria. Unfortunately, I didn't know where that was, nor could I follow him since I'd already started to eat at my desk and was trapped in a conversation. Lunch would be the best time to observe him, too. Damn.

"Umm…" I interrupted two friendly girl who'd been explaining some very strict rules I'd absolutely have to follow. They politely allowed me to speak.

"Do you think we could yet on the roof? I'd prefer it." I felt nauseous at how sweet I sounded, but I needed their help. I was desperate.

"Really? But the weather's awful today!" One of them exclaimed. I sighed, since I had no argument. I guess I had time, so I didn't know why I'd been so nervous about spying on Sawada Tsunayoshi immediately. I was getting way too into this assignment for my liking.

"Your right. Tomorrow, then."

* * *

**And we meet Tsuna! Plot, COMMENCE!  
So? How was it? I realize it's time-consuming to critique something, but I would appreciate it!**

**Some things I need to mention:**

**The thing about Ritsuko being the boss of the D' Angelo will be explained in due time, so it's alright to feel confused about it.**

**This takes place between the episode Gokudera arrives and the one where Bianchi appears. **

**Ritsuko will be 'observing' for a while, so she won't be there for **_**all**_** of the shenanigans, but she will be caught up. **

**Reborn is there, she just hasn't meet him yet. That's coming up.**

_**I still need help coming up with the pairing! (Still can't be with Yamamoto or Xanxus).**_**  
**

**See you in chapter 2!**


	3. A Dangerous Baby

**TO THE AWESOME PERSON WHO REVIEWED:**

**Shirayukiz-Ringo: Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I appreciate your review so much! I know Ritsuko is being judgmental and unfair, but just stick with me!**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 2: A Dangerous Baby_

* * *

By my third day at Namimori Middle I had found the perfect spot to eat my lunch. The door to the roof was accessed from an ascending stairwell, which was sheltered by a miniature shed on top of the roof. Across from that shed is another, which was probably for some sort of mechanical system. There was only a door for maintenance. There was enough room from that shed to the fence for me to sit comfortably behind it (or on the side, if I was feeling safe).

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, and Yamamoto Takeshi, as I had long ago discovered their names, liked to sit in a circle by the second shed. The only thing I had to worry about was getting to the roof with my lunch before anyone else. Although I'd succeeded to do so each time, I was cutting it close. Yamamoto almost caught me once, but thankfully a nearby bird took off when I'd gotten too close. He must have written me off as that, for his gaze left from my direction (Coincidentally, that bird dropped dead right in front of Tsunayoshi. The conversation that followed informed me that toxic fumes had been released from his lunch box when Hayato Gokudera's sister swapped the bento box with her own creation).

When I'd heard 'Bianchi', my interest peaked. If she really was the Poison Scorpion, I would like to meet her. Both Fiona and my mom told me fascinating rumors about the woman Hitman.

It was very difficult to contain myself sometimes. The first time I'd heard the infamous Arcobaleno Reborn speak had been quite exciting. He was a Hitman I'd been constantly warned about, especially since the start of my little assignment. I couldn't have been more tempted to peek around the corner, but even chewing my food silently was a difficult task, so I couldn't see him yet. My mom laughed at me when I told her that I was disappointed.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll meet him eventually," she encouraged. I would have told Fiona as well, but she would have just told me something like,

"I told you this mission had its perks!"

On the sixth day I finally got to meet Reborn. How?  
When the boys finally packed up their things and headed back to class, leaving me on the roof, he approached me. At first, I didn't see him, since I'd expected him to head back to class with the others (well, I didn't expect to see Reborn in class, but his elaborate hideouts had been brought up by Tsunayoshi at lunch).

"Ciaossu," he greeted, his arms folded neatly behind his back. I nearly had a heart attack, but I managed to keep a little of my composure. Most of it returned when he didn't try to kill me right away, and I'm not sure why I expected him to. A suspicious girl, spying on a very important person, while he had nearly been poisoned a couple of days before? What was there to worry about?

Reborn was exactly as my mother had described; Adorable. I mean, he was a baby in a tuxedo and a fedora. Any maternal instinct in your body would be squealing. Thankfully I didn't, or I risked a bullet to the head. His black eyes held hazardous knowledge that made me gulp. If I had been ignorant of who this man was, would I have noticed that? Would I have just treated him like any other baby?

"...Hello," I finally managed to respond. It was unlike me to be so dumbstruck, so I tried to shake it off. I've meet plenty of well-known people (the perk of being the daughter of a mafia boss), but I was pretty excited.

"You _are_ the D' Angelo, correct?" He questioned, obviously already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I am," I nodded. "You must be Reborn." Again, that was obvious. We were just being formal. I had a feeling that was a game we could both play well.

"If you don't mind my asking, why haven't you made contact with Dame-Tsuna yet?" It took me several moments to remember what Tsunayoshi's nickname was, but when I did, I felt my cheeks heat up. Why haven't I spoken to him yet? Because I'm terrible at making friends, and this was one kid I couldn't just scare away? It was embarrassing to say something so childish in front of The Reborn. His eyes gleamed in that devious knowledge and I realized I'd blushed. Oh, that's why my face was warm.

"I see," Reborn smirked as he spun on his heel and made his way calmly to the stairway, even though I still hadn't answered him. "Perhaps I can help you." And then he vanished, leaving a particularly pale (formally red) me standing with my half-full bento under my arm, shell shocked. If I didn't have to go to class, I would probably still be there.

* * *

Later that day, as Sensei went over review for the day, my mind drifted to another place besides my desk. Reborn had obviously known about my 'observing' spot (I refused to call it anything else), so why hadn't he informed Tsunayoshi of my presence? Wasn't he his tutor? Wasn't he a fellow Vongola? He must have known my intentions weren't dangerous. But what did he mean, 'Perhaps I can help you?'

When the final bell rang, I hurried to get my things together. I nearly RAN past Tsunayoshi's desk, and nearly bumped into him. He avoided a collision at the last second, but I didn't stop to apologize, or even slow down.

I had to figure out why I got so flustered today. Was meeting Reborn making me feel ashamed of my lack of competence? Was I feeling silly for taking my 'future friendship' too seriously, or being unable to start it? Was I being...Shy?

I scowled and strode out of the school. When I got into my limo, I threw my backpack at the empty seats. Maybe I would cool off after Gymnastics today.

After practice (which I was driven all the way to Hideaki for), I took a shower. It made my bathroom and bed chamber smell of lilac. I brushed through my wavy black hair, admiring the way my top-notch shampoo made it shine. Usually I did it in a pony-tail, but now it fell past my shoulder in spirals, untied. The right products could do miracles. I rubbed my eyes before examining my reflection again, tilting my head for different angles. I definitely had my mother's high cheekbones. My face was heart-shaped like my dad, though, and like my sister. That was my Italian blood.

I placed my silver brush on the stand, right in front of my vanity mirror. I wore my evening clothes that Fiona had laid out for me; a tailored, frilly blue dress that ended above my knees, black flats, and a gold necklace. If you're wondering why I dressed up just for supper with my mother, I won't try explaining it to you. This was hardly even dressing up at all.

The exercise and the warm steam from my shower had cleared my head. I felt more like myself than at school. After I got home, I decided I felt secure enough to admit to my mom I still hadn't spoken a single word to Tsunayoshi yet. She said that true friendship wasn't something to rush, and the fact that we were expected to be friends made our interactions especially fragile. This made me feel better about my hesitance. Now I knew what kind of person Tsunayoshi was with his friends, and I didn't have a complete enemy out of him. All was well and dandy.

A knock on the door caused me to stand from my chair. I'd expected Fiona fetching me for supper, so I turned the crystal doorknob and opened the door without asking what was needed (which would have been done through the door).  
It _was_ Fiona, but she held the landline in her arms (the cord must have been very long and stretchy).

Fiona was older than my mom by about seventeen years, so she was in her early sixties, or her late fifties. Her hair was golden and curly, and she always braided it and rolled it into a bun. She had always been with me, since before I could remember. She was my nanny, my babysitter, my grandma (since I didn't have any), my friend, and my tutor (She taught me Italian, her first language). She was rather plump, and her hand were rough; the opposite of my thin and soft mother.

"You have a call, Miss," she informed me, gesturing to the phone in her hand. I blinked at her in surprise, since I hardly ever got calls. I stepped out into the hallway so I wouldn't strain the cord any longer. I thanked Fiona as she handed the phone to me, and I watched her waddle away.

"Don't forget to come and eat in five minutes."

"Alright." I pressed the receiver to my ear. "Hello?" At first there was only silence, but then I heard a familiar voice.

"U-umm... Itagaki-san?" I froze. Was that Tsunayoshi? Sawada Tsunayoshi? Why would he call me? I suppose that was a good sign, though. Or did Reborn tell him I'd been eavesdropping on his lunchtime conversations?

"...Yes?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, u-umm... Well, you see, Yamamoto and I are working on that extra worksheet to help our grades," He began. I recalled how the Sensei had embarrassed him today by announcing his scores to the class. The worksheet he was talking about was one I definitely did not have to do, so I didn't grab it. "A-anyway," Tsunayoshi started after a pause. "We're having trouble with one of the questions, and we thought you could help us."

"Okay."

"R-really?" He exclaimed. Had he expected me to refuse?

"Sure."

"I-it's not too much of a bother?"

I let out a sigh, but I couldn't help crack a grin. This must have been Reborn's doing. I didn't think Tsuna would have _me _out of everyone in his class. Wasn't Gokudera Hayato pretty smart? Maybe he couldn't make it, or Reborn convinced Tsunayoshi otherwise. Either way, I was grateful.

"No, I'll be right over." I nearly hung up and put the phone down. Luckily, I remembered something important.

"Oh, uh, what's you address?" I asked, trying to mask my sheepishness. I already knew where he lived, and what his house looked like, but Tsunayoshi might find it creepy if I showed up at his house without him realizing I knew where he lived.

He gave me his address, and I told him I would be there in ten minutes. I hung up and made my way to the kitchen to tell Fiona the news. She chuckled and fetched for Carmine, my Chauffeur. He had greying hair and his hands shook from age, but my mom liked him. He drove quickly (and sometimes illegally).

By the time ten minutes had passed, my limo pulled up to Tsunayoshi's house (well, a little down the street, and out of sight. I didn't want to scare him). I thanked Carmine as he opened my side door and offered me his hand. I took it.

* * *

Tsunayoshi's room was more cramped than I had expected. Gokudera Hayato was passed out on the bed (which explained why he couldn't help), next to a five-year old with an afro. He was also in a cow-suit, the horns and everything included. He mumbled in his sleep while Gokudera moaned and geld his stomach. The table was also crowded. Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto, a strange girl with brown hair that I did not recognize (who introduced herself as Haru Miura), and an older man in a professor suit and glasses (who introduced himself as Haru's father) all sat at the table. I saw Reborn doze off in a hammock.

What also caught me by surprise was the size of the room. It was smaller than my closet.

I tried my best to appear unaffected by all the people, so I focused my attention solely on Tsunayoshi, who was attempting to apologize for the chaos. I asked him to show me the worksheet, so he handed it to me and informed me to check out number 7. I read it over.

The problem was one I'd seen before; at Hideaki, the teacher brought in mind teasers to solve at the end of every Friday. It was just supposed to be a fun thing, and they didn't expect anyone to solve them. Two minutes before the bell rang, the teacher revealed the answer and reminded us to think outside the box. This had been one of the problem, but it took me a while to remember what the answer was.

"I knew no one could solve it," Tsunayoshi sighed, placing his head on his desk. I blinked at him. Apparently I had been thinking too long. I tried to comfort him.

"Actually, I've seen this before. At my old school." Everyone's head popped up at that, and Tsunayoshi looked hopeful. "It's one of those 'think outside the box' questions. When you do, it seems so much easier." I pointed at the diagram. "For example, if you use glue before you drop the paper…"

"AH!" Tsunayoshi cried in joy.

"I see! It all makes sense now!" Haru's father gushed, taking the paper from my hands and reading through it.

"Nice, Itagaki!" Yamamoto Takeshi congratulated me, patting me on the back. I must've had a strange look of disbelief on my face, because that's how I felt. I solved a problem (not really, I just remembered the answer), and they were cheering for me liked I had won a gold medal in the Olympics.

"T-thank you Itagaki-san," Tsunayoshi exclaimed, very much relieved.

"Yes, well done."

All of the attention was drawn to the now awake Reborn as he addressed me. Suddenly, Haru's father (a strange guy, he was) jumped to his feet.

"I-it can't be! Those side-burns…It's…Borine!" He exclaimed, pointing at Reborn. "The famous genius who can solve any problem!"

There were looks of disbelief (Tsunayoshi), confusion (Yamamoto) and disinterest (me).

"Reborn! If you knew the answer, why didn't you help us?!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed. Reborn's suave demeanor never swayed.

"What kind of teacher would he be if he just gave his students the answer?" Haru's father interjected passionately. "Yes, it was his plan to help all of us learn!"

I felt so awkward in that room, where everyone (besides the two sleeping boys) was so energetic and strange. I couldn't follow a single word of any of the conversations afterward. I saw how well Tsunayoshi fit in, though… and I kind of felt jealous. Wasn't he Dame-Tsuna, a loser with no friends? And I had felt so confident when I first got home.

At one point, the conversation landed on me.

"Itagaki Ritsuko? Haru thinks that's kind of a weird name!" I glanced at the girl I just met, still not recognizing her. She didn't go to Namimori Middle, did she?

"How so?" I challenged politely, my voice quiet compared to hers.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too," Yamamoto scratched the back of his head. "Doesn't Itagaki refer to the famous warrior?" I nodded, surprised he had made the connection.

"Itagaki was a nickname for Hangaku Gozen, a woman Samurai," I informed them.

"She challenged her government, didn't she? To save her nephew from becoming a slave?" I nodded at Yamamoto, his knowledge pleasantly surprising. That had been the gist of the story, anyway.

"And Ritsuko means 'lawful child'. Isn't that contradictive?" Haru wondered.

"Sort of," I swept some of my bangs behind my ear. "My mom wanted it to mean that I was obedient, but I followed my own will." Haru seemed to understand, for she nodded and 'ohhed'.

"So it was on purpose, then," Tsuanyoshi concluded. Why they found the origin of my name so interesting was beyond me. I changed the subject, informing Tsuna that I had to leave (I didn't want to miss supper, and I kind of felt like I was intruding). He thanked me again, very sincerely, but I only nodded. I descended his stairs, walked out onto his yard, and glanced up at Tsuna's bedroom window.

Reborn stood on the wooden pane, his arms crossed behind his back. His eyes gleamed, and he smirked. I nodded my acknowledgments and headed back to my limo, where Carmine had dozed off, even though I had only been gone for ten minutes.

* * *

**This chapter kind of showed how Ritsuko transitioned from 'Sawada Tsunayoshi', to Tsunayoshi, to Tsuna as she gradually got to know him more. She looks down on him a little less, and is kind of jealous that a loser like him had so many friends, and how someone like her had none.**

**Hangaku Gozen is a real person in Japanese history (she's from like the 1200's). **

**Tomoe Gozen (no relation, Gozen was more of a title turned into a last name) was also from the same time. Tomoe is Ritsuko's mom's name, if you're wondering why that was relevant, **

**Reborn knew how to solve the problem, but he decided to let Ritsuko finally talk to Tsuna. He's the one who made Tsuna call her, even though he was scared of her. She owes him a lot now, doesn't she? **

**So, next chapter will be kind of comedic, and it will probably set Tsuna's and Ritsuko's relationship up (as in, their friendship). YAY!**


	4. A Series of Unfortunate Events (Pt 1)

The girls' locker room at Nami-chu was filled with excitement. The first-years eagerly changed from their class uniforms to their gym clothes, a white t-shirt and red bloomers. I changed as quickly as I could, not feeling the need to stand around in my bra longer than necessary (unlike some girls… jeez).

"Yosh! Time to play some volleyball!" a competitive girl in my class exclaimed.

I hadn't heard about the game until yesterday, but apparently it'd been planned for weeks. Every year, the first-year classes played against each other in a healthy, competitive volleyball game. The boys had gotten out of class last week to play, and now it was the girls' turn. Oh joy.

I really liked volleyball, don't get me wrong; I used to play with my sister all the time as a way to create our fitness training more enjoyable.

Since I was little, I've had a pretty strict schedule. My mother said that successful people never rested. I still have violin and piano lessons (thankfully years of practicing everyday helped me with that, since at first I couldn't keep a beat to save my life). Gymnastics, school, fencing, chess lessons, and cram-school were also factors. Fortunately Mom said I could quit cram school to spend time with Tsuna (when we got to that stage).

The only reason I wasn't very ecstatic about playing volleyball was the notion of a team; people who got in my way. I had a feeling soft teenage girls were unreliable when it came to setting, spiking, and bumping. None of them had my sister either, whose competitive intensity frightened _me_ sometimes. The two of us played sand volleyball in our back yard (our old mansion was on the beach). It was one-on-one, so I've never played on a team before.

Sasagawa Kyoko was the only notable member of my team, as was Kurokawa Hana (who was fairly powerful). Kyoko wasn't very sporty, and I doubted she would get to play much, but recently I've been keeping an eye on her. After all, Tsuna had a ginormous crush on her. I'd heard him mention her often at lunch, so the conclusion was an easy one to come by.

When my team voted Asahi Haruhi (an actual member of the volleyball club) as their captain, she was asked to pick the six starting players. I was chosen to play, and then chosen again to serve first. Asahi said I had good form during warm-ups. She claimed she didn't want to do it herself because she played strictly front row.

The two teams shook hands and took their places on the court. I stepped to the back of the court and the line-judge handed me the ball, so I practiced slamming it against the floor a couple times before catching it and holding it out in front of my chest.

"Good luck, everyone!" Kyoko cheered. Several guys swooned (Tsuna included).

"Yeah, let's beat class 1-C!" A spectating boy with glasses joined.

"Take them down!" Said another.

"You got this, Itagaki!"

I glanced at the crowd, wondering who had the nerve to drop the suffix from my name. I saw Yamamoto grinning and waving, so I sighed and let him off the hook. He was Tsuna's friend, so he could call me whatever he wanted, I guess. At Yamamoto's left was Tsuna himself, longing eyes fixed on Sasagawa Kyoko. Gokudera slouched on their right, he usual scowl capturing a few hearts.

The referee (the teacher for class 1-B) blew her whistle and signaled the start of the game. The ball was tossed from my hand, and I swung my arm. The sound the ball made resounded throughout my body, leaving a satisfying sting. The ball flew over the net.  
The girl playing left back was not on the volleyball team, so at least she had an excuse for letting the ball drop at her feet. My team cheered, as did the rest of the class.  
I scowled; this would be so easy that it wouldn't be any fun. I sighed and prepared to serve again. It was another ace.

* * *

**(Tsuna's POV)**

* * *

Tsuna shivered at the powerful swing that Itagaki Ritsuko dealt the volleyball. He was sure she would pop it. It wasn't that he was shocked she was so athletic, since he'd heard someone mention she was on an Olympic-level gymnastics team, but seeing the pristine and proper girl in a dress he'd spoken to only a few days ago completely over-power the other team, as well as her own teammates... It was almost comical.

Her curly black hair swished in its ponytail as she dove for the ball and dug it high into the air. That had been the very first ball the other team was able to get over the net. The score was 12-0, with eleven ace serves. The ball Ritsuko saved was easily set up by a class 1-A girl and Kurokawa Hana spiked the ball.

The ball came back over and Asahi Haruhi set up a back row hit (something which the non-volleyball players didn't know was legal). Ritsuko jumped up and hit it from behind the ten-foot line. It landed in the back corner if the other court, earning another point.

Tsuna heard many of the boys around him on the sidelines whoop and cheer, sighing and praising her despite how terrifying her scowl was. They just thought she was cool. The remaining boys (who didn't have a crush on Kyoko-chan) had started an Itagaki fan-club. Tsuna wondered if Itagaki noticed her fan boys, or if she was as oblivious as Kyoko. Or Gokudera…Or Yamamoto…..Why did all have his friends have fan clubs!?

The other team managed to spike the ball in a spot that Itagaki could not reach in time, as least not without running over her teammate, which Tsuna was sure she wouldn't have a problem doing. Itagaki glared fiercely at her teammate, who backed away timidly. Fortunately, her expression returned to the one of apathy.

Tsuna squeaked as he remembered the glares she sent him most every day in class. Why did _she_ have to hate him so much? Wait, _didn't_ she hate him? Why had she helped him with his homework, then?

When Reborn had first suggested giving her a call, Tsuna had flat out screamed his disagreement. Invite the scary, distant, condescending rich girl, who glared at him during class, to the place he _lived_? Not while he could help it. But the baby had kicked him in the head until he finally caved, tears streaming down his cheeks. Imagine his surprise when Itagaki actually said she would help and came to his house. Her demeanor had been different than usual, and Tsuna found her a little less scary. A little.

"Ha-ha," Yamamoto laughed as Ritsuko received a serve. "Who knew Itagaki was so good at volleyball! You think she could beat you, Tsuna?" Tsuna sweat-dropped at the baseball-fanatics suggestions. Of course, he was referring to the volleyball game in which he played in his Dying-will. Reborn had been the one to thank for that.

"Heh," Gokudera scoffed. "Juudaime is twice as good as that low-life!"  
Tsuna shivered at the thought of Itagaki hearing that.

The first game ended with a score of 25-3. Tsuna sighed with content and happiness when he saw Kyoko line up for the next game, since she hadn't played at all last time. She was so cute in her gym uniform. The only two who played again was Itagaki and Asahi Haruhi, unsurprisingly. After all, if class 1-A won again, they'd be the champions.

* * *

(**Reborn's POV) sort of**

* * *

"Impressive strength, speed, agility... Not to mention her ties to the mafia," a high squeaky voice listed off. Reborn smirked in his hiding spot, which was in the drinking fountain near the gym floor, away and out of ear-shot from the entirety of the sidelines. "I think you've found another member of your family, Dame-Tsuna." Black eyes gleamed deviously on a stoic face as the baby watched the black haired D' Angelo easily score another point. Of course, the matter that she was already a part of another family…

That had been previously taken care of.

* * *

**(Ritsuko's POV)**

* * *

After the game, several girls approached me and praised my skill, Kyoko included. Her shadowing friend, Kurokawa Hana, seemed like she couldn't care less. I liked her. Since it was the end of school, I gathered my thing for Hideaki.

Gymnastics had gone much too quickly, as usual. What was _unusual _was the unfortunate accident that had taken place: My team captain, Kawagishi Kimiko, had been attempting to complete a Yurchenko vault. I've seen her do it before, so it was a surprise to suddenly hear her cry out and collapse. She had broken her ankle on the landing. The gymnasium was completely hectic after that. The vice-captain, Deguchi Erika, had mistakenly told me that I would take the vice-captain spot while she moved up to the captain spot. I say mistakenly because I was both fairly new (Hideaki Academy was my third school in four years) and not exactly a team player.

"I won't be well-liked," I warned her. "I couldn't give a damn whether or not I'm considered nice."

"Well, that could be a good thing. Everyone needs a critical judge," Erika said. I eyed her, but concluded that she was saying that in earnest. "Please, just think about it," she begged.

"Alright…" I accepted hesitantly.

After I had finished showering and changing back into my street clothes, I brushed through my hair to get the tangles out. It was still wet, so I didn't bother trying to put it up in a ponytail again. I slipped on my street clothes; a lacey purple shirt, white pants, and sandals. In no time at all, I was handing my things to Carmine and he was shoving stuff through the door and helping me in. He drove for about twenty minutes when we arrived in Namimori. That was when I saw Carmine had taken a wrong turn; the apartment was in the business side. I rolled down the divider and tapped the back of his seat.

"Carmine, are you going senile?" I pointed to my left. "The apartment's down that last street."

"Sorry, Miss, but I was given specific orders," he informed me. My brow furrowed in confusion.

"What? Orders?"

"Yes, Miss. I was to drop you off at town square."

I narrowed my eyes.

"_Who_ ordered you to do _that_?" I interrogated. The limo slowly rolled to a stop in an alley way. Shops littered both sides of the streets. Busy shoppers strolled past with newly purchased items. Only a few noticed us, but they were awestruck. Not many limos drove around in Namimori. Carmine finally turned to face me, now that we had stopped.

"Perhaps I _am_ going senile, Miss…" He trailed off, his rather loud breathing reminding me of my late grandfather. I rolled my eyes.

"_Who told you to take me to town square?_" I emphasized, growing irate. Carmine scratched his head sheepishly.

"It was a baby, Miss."

* * *

I didn't know what to do; did Reborn want me to stay put at the café I was currently at? Or did he want me to search for him? I sipped my cappuccino nervously, my demeanor doing a complete 180. I noticed how I did that whenever Reborn was present. Was I _that_ willing to swallow my pride and butt-kiss? There were many people who'd done that same for me, simply for who my father was. Sometimes they could be annoying, true, but did I really know how to interact with any other kind of person? I began to feel embarrassed and wished I could go home, but Carmine had driven off without me (at my persistence, since I'd assumed I'd be visited by Reborn soon afterwards).

Impatiently, I stood. I guess I was going to go search for Reborn. I placed my payment and my tip on the table and left. The clear glass door closed behind me. I glanced left and right, unsure of where I was. I made sure to memorize the Café and its location so that I had a reference point, and then I took a right at random. I felt like I was swimming upstream through the crowds since they were so thick, but I managed not to run into anyone. Namimori wasn't a very big town, but it could be very busy at rush hour. I kept my eyes out for a tiny baby in a tuxedo and fedora; not that I would be able to find him if he didn't want me to.

I was preoccupied on searching down low when I ran into a wall. I felt a cry of surprise escape my lips as I fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of me. I landed painfully on my butt. It took me several seconds of confusion to realize what had happened; I had _not_ run into a wall, thank goodness. A bulky figure clad in black dashed through the bystanders like there was no tomorrow. A couple of bags were dropped and a couple annoyed shouts were released, but the man disappeared from sight before anyone could stop him.

I rose to my feet, rubbing my bottom. That really hurt.

"Asshole," I spat, trying my best to straighten my back. People were already looking at me and it was very unwelcomed. I thought I could save some of my pride if I hurried away (while appearing calm) and crossed the street. I actually ended up losing the rest of it.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. First, my balance tipped, and my up was mixed with my down.

'_Here we go again,'_ I thought, hitting the pavement face-first. I managed to keep my chin from taking a blow, but my arms were scraped from the gravel and they hurt my chest. Painfully (again), I glanced at my foot. The ankle strap on one of my sandals had snapped, but the foot strap was intact and clung to my heel. I heard people shout again, this time in alarm. Then I heard the engine. My head snapped up, my eyes wide as I saw the car headed my way. It was an inexpensive 'soccer-mom' van, but it was big and heavy. I swore I saw my reflection in the front bumper, or whatever that thing was. My vision blurred; the car was barely moving and all the sounds bombarding me earlier became muted. I couldn't move. The car wasn't stopping.

Shit.

"REBORN! I'M GOING TO SAVE ITAGAKI RITSUKO WITH MY DYING WILL!"

The words broke through the time and sound barrier that had taken hold of me. The car resumed normal speed – way too fast. Terror filled me and my throat clenched, preparing for a scream. I was going to die.

But then I was suddenly as light as a feather, rising up. Something warm pressed underneath me, and I was no longer on all fours. I glanced up at my savior, this time screaming for real.

"Tsuna!" I exclaimed, panic and confusion coursing through me. But he wasn't Tsuna, was he? His eyes were too fierce and his face was too brave. On top of that, he seemed to be continuously shouting something.

The next thing I knew, Tsuna had leapt onto the sidewalk, and the car drove by harmlessly, still honking and swerving. It got back into control and sped off. I was left shaking uncontrollably. And then I looked down. My face turned beat red.

The unfamiliar intensity left Tsuna's expression and now he seemed as shaken as I was.

"Are you alright, Itagaki-san?" He gushed, horror written on his face. I nodded and avoided his eyes, my cheeks still hot.

"Tsuna…" I hesitated. People were staring and murmuring. I had, after all, nearly been struck by a car, and then rescued by a middle-schooler. Well, that, and…

"Yeah?" He questioned curiously.

"Why are you naked?"

* * *

I played with the end of my straw absent-mindedly. The fact that I had nearly died hadn't sunk in yet, and I felt like I as dreaming. Tsuna sat across the table from my, fully dressed, sipping his juice that he had bought for us. I had weakly offered to pay him back but he had refused, saying I had a rough day. I didn't know whether I was annoyed at him for thinking of me as weak, or grateful that he understood I wasn't very chipper at the moment.

"Listen, Itagaki-san…" Tsuna avoided my gaze nervously, fidgeting with his hands. He was scared of me, I could tell. That made me feel kind of guilty and uncomfortable. Normally, I would be used to fear, but… this was Tsuna, and I had to be his friend. Father said so. Plus… the kid had just saved my life, hadn't he?

"You can just call me Ritsuko…" I blurted. Hey, I had to get him to warm up to me. He jumped up in surprise, his mouth wide open.

"R-really?" He gasped. "_You_ of all people?" I frowned. Did I truly seem so distant to him? Maybe I shouldn't have stared at the back of his head throughout our classes that day… or every other day. I stuck my chin up.

"Well, I do kind of… owe you," I admitted. Tsuna's face lit up. I guess he didn't think I was _too_ scary anymore.

"Alright!" He smiled shyly.

I'm not sure why, but my heart kind of sped up.

Huh. Guess I was still upset about the 'almost accident'.

* * *

**Wow. This was really late! Sorry about that, but you know; tests. Ugh.**

**In this chapter, a certain issue is introduced, not that it's very obvious. Tsuna was shot into Dying Will Mode in order to save his classmate, thanks to Reborn, who was working behind the scenes.**

**And Ritsuko's goal was to get him to warm up to her, but is she accidently warming up to Tsuna herself?**

**Yes, I'd planned her little crush, which will probably grow a tiny bit, but I still haven't decided the pairing yet.**

**Anyway, I've come across several different translations, so sorry if "Dying Will" isn't what you're use to. Oh, and the line breaks are short time skips or point of view changers, if you haven't figured that out.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**It's late, and I'm tired… see you next time!**


End file.
